Sleep Well
by Delmire
Summary: A certain golden eyed crime lord is tired after a busy week.


Freshly showered, Akihito had just sat himself down, prepared for a quiet evening watching TV when the door to the penthouse opened. Surprised Akihito abandoned the couch and met a rather disgruntled looking crime lord at the door slipping off his shoes. Taking his briefcase from him and setting it down Akihito turned to take a good look at his lover for the first time in nearly a week. There was large dark circles under his eyes and a scowl in place instead of the usual smirk. No wonder. Asami had been returning home each night but arriving after Akihito had retired and was up again before Akihito each morning. If the photographer hadn't woken up during the night to discover himself wrapped in his lovers arms he never would have known that the crime had even returned.

"Welcome home." A grunt was all he got in response as Asami walked forward, shedding his jacket and loosening his tie.

"It's still early so I haven't made anything to eat yet."

"It's fine, I have a meeting later so I'm only back for a few hours."

"Oh." Akihito tried not to sound too disappointed but concern quickly took over his thoughts.

"You should take a nap or something. You look pretty beat." Asami shot him a withering look before catching the concern on the photographers face. He sighed.

"I'll sleep later kitten. There still some reports I need to look over." Akihito watched as Asami took out his cigarettes and instead of his usual smooth, practiced movements, the crime lord fumbled with his lighter. _He really is tired huh?_ Akihito stepped forward and pulled the lighter from Asami's fingers, quickly flicking it on and lighting up the cigarette. Asami quirked an eyebrow at him as he took a drag but made no comment.

Akihito put the lighter back into Asami's pocket and give it a small pat before taking one of his lover's hands and gently pulled him forward towards the lounge.

"Just take a small nap." He shot a look over his shoulder at the crime lord, "I doubt you can do much work at the moment anyway, if you can't even light up a smoke by yourself."

Asami met his eyes and gave him a suggestive smirk "I'm sure I can do other things however…"

Akihito bit his the inside of his cheek to stop the teasing reply that nearly bubbled out on its own. No, now was not the time to taunt his lover. He would not take well to comments about maybe not being able to get it up in his current state and the last thing Asami needed right now was more 'exercise' because he felt like he had something to prove. They had made it to the living room now and Akihito dropped Asami's hand and turned around to flop himself down on the edge of the couch. The photographer patted the spot next to him.

"Later. Just take a short nap for now. Here, give me your phone, I'll wake you up if someone calls." Asami gave him a small look of surprise before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone to pass over. He sat down next to the photographer and let him push him down so that he was lying across the couch, head in Akihito's lap. Akihito brought his hand up and gently carded his fingers through the crime lord's hair, ruffling his normal slicked back look.

It only took a few minutes before the tension eased out of Asami's body and his breathing slowed down to indicate he had already fallen into a deep sleep. Akihito gave a small smile and continued to gently stroke his lovers hair while he turned his attention to the TV playing quietly in the background.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

It had barely been an hour when Asami's phone started to buzz. Akihito looked over at the arm of the couch beside him where he had left the crime lords phone. Kirishima was calling. Of course he was. Who else would it be other than the annoying secretary? Asami didn't stir at the small sound but Akihito reached forward and muted the call, squashing down the brief feeling of guilt at ignoring the call. _I know I said I would wake him up if anyone calls but he needs more sleep. Surely Glasses can handle it for one evening._ Seconds after the first call rang out, the phone started going off again. Kirishima was trying again. With a huff Akihito muted Asami's phone again and pulled his own out of his pocket. Searching through his contacts until he found the secretary's number, he quickly taped out a message.

 _Asamis sleeping. I'm not waking him up to answer you. Deal with it._

Grumbling under his breath about annoying secretaries, Akihito glanced down at Asami sleeping form. He still hadn't even twitched since falling asleep. Giving his lover a soft smile, the photographer reached out to pet his hair again when his own phone went off. Cursing quietly, Akihito looked at the screen which showed an incoming call from 'Glasses'.

"What?" He answered with a hiss.

"Ah, Takaba-kun. I got your message. Asami-sama is there?"

"Look, he's sleeping," Akihito looked down to confirm that the crime lord was indeed still asleep and continued to whisper angrily, "I'm not waking him up. He's barely slept all week. I would know, I haven't even seen him home awake in that time. So just deal with it for tonight. You can have him back tomorrow." There was a pause before Kirishima responded.

"I see. I will move out his appointments for this evening to tomorrow. And Takaba-kun?"

"Yes?" There was a long moment before the secretary continued.

"Ah, it's nothing. Enjoy your evening."

Akihito hung up without bothering to respond. He threw his phone down beside Asami's with a huff. Just as Akihito had focused his attention back on the TV, the crime lord's phone lit up again and buzzed just once. Akihito glared at it but nothing else happened. The photographer took a deep breath in, then out and threaded his fingers back into his lovers dark hair before settling in for a quiet evening.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

It was dark when Asami finally woke up. He came to slowly, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. It took a moment before he realized that he was spread out across the couch in the penthouse. There was an odd weight on his head and he reached out to move it, was surprised to find it was a hand. Moving his head to the side so he could look up, Asami found Akihito slumped above him in sleep; it was the photographer's fingers that had been gently tangled in his hair. With a soft smile the crime lord pulled Akihito's hand toward himself and pressed a small kiss onto his palm before returning the hand to his lovers lap. Asami swung his legs over the side of the couch and gave a stretch, already feeling better than he had in a while. A quick look around and he discovered his phone of the other side of Akihito, sitting on the armrest of the couch.

Asami reached over and picked up the phone, careful not to disturb his young lover and was surprised to see two missed calls and a message. Noting that they were all from his secretary, Kirishima, Asami flicked open the message first.

 _I have just spoken with Takaba. All your appointments have been rearranged for tomorrow. Sleep well._

Asami's lips curved up in a small genuine smile. _Spoken with Akihito huh?_ He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Akihito's forehead before murmuring softly;

"Thank you kitten."

Reaching down, Asami slid his arms under Akihito's legs and shoulders and picked him up against his chest. The photographer shifted slightly in his sleep but didn't wake up. With a wicked gleam in his eye the crime lord carried his lover towards the bedroom, determined to show Akihito his 'appreciation' for the rest of the evening.


End file.
